Omniverse At War
Description Omniverse At War is an online and offline video game. It incorporates several different game modes that are not canon but has a canon campaign story. Players are able to customize their appearances for each faction. Game modes (not campaign) Hunger Games Players start without weapons and spawn in the center of the map. The players can go grab weapons and helpful items from the center, explore the map for items. the game mode ends when there is one player alive. Maps * Reptoraptor's Arena * Weapons factory Conquest Two teams of players fight to take control of objectives. Battle locations * Illuminati City * Unbroken * Team C.R.A.Z.Y.'s Earth * Wiccan Headquarters * Weapons factory Space Battles Players fight in space battles using spacecraft. The main objective is to destroy the other team's warship. Warship battles: * Illuminati warship vs. Reality Warrior warship * Reptoid warship vs Insectant warship Firefight two teams of players fight it out with each other. First team to reach a certain amount of kills wins. locations: * Unbroken * Illuminati City * Team C.R.A.Z.Y.'s earth * Wiccan hheadquarters * weapons factory * Illuminati warship * Reptoid warship * Nightmare's Earth Heroes vs Villains two teams of players battle it out using only heroes and villains. locations: * Unbroken * Missing Piece * Illuminati warship * Reptoid warship * Team C.R.A.Z.Y.'s Earth * Nightmare's Earth * Wiccan Headquarters * weapons factory * Illuminati city * Reptoraptor's arena Campaign The campaign is an offline game mode that is cannon. Players play as Special Forces Army Ranger, Mike, whose planet gets attacked by the Illuminati. Story Mike starts his day training at a military base. The day goes smoothly until an Illuminati warship appears above Earth's atmosphere. The Illuminati Admiral onboard demands that everyone on earth surrenders. However, the country Mike is in refuses to surrender. Illuminati soldiers are sent to the surface. Mike joins a strike against The Illuminati. While fighting in a city, Mike goes to check a building for survivors after an Illuminati bombing run. He manages to get some survivors out of the basement but a bomb explodes and collapses the ceiling on him. Several days pass before Mike wakes up. He then gets out of the building and find that the Illuminati has taken over the world. He also notices that there are three Illuminati warships orbiting the planet. Mike eventually finds an underground resistance. Mike and the resistance fight back against the Illuminati occupation. They eventually find out where the Illuminati have their headquarters on the planet. Deciding to go for the headquarters, Mike and the resistance launch some key attacks. However, they soon find that the Illuminati General in charge is ready to crush any resistance with the cruelest of strokes. Several resistance members get caught and publicly executed. The executions break the will of some resistance members as the resistance starts to fall apart. Mike and the remaining members decide not to give up. They storm the headquarters. Mike ends up fighting the Illuminati General but the general escapes. An Illuminati orbital bombardment destroys the headquarters. Mike and his team manage to escape but are swiftly captured. They are brought onboard one of the warships. On the way to the prison cells, Mike and his team break free. They then split up. Mike finds his way to the command center. However, the Illuminati General is there. Mike ends up fighting the general again. Mike kills the general and escapes the warship with his team. The warship explodes. The remaining warships retreat when the Illuminati Admiral gives the order. The Admiral then says that they will return. Playable characters/factions Reality Warriors * Customized Reality Warrior soldier: players have several options to choose from when making a custom character for this faction. The player can also choose different primary and secondary weapons. Players can choose three abilities. * Robot: in some game modes, players can gain enough points to play as one of Wardrone's robots. ** Primary Weapon: arm cannons that rapidly shoot out lasers. ** ability 1: rocket launcher. When activated, player can shoot a rocket. ** ability 2: flamethrower. When activated, the robot shoots out fire for 10 seconds. ** ability 3: scan area for enemies. When activated, the robot will scan the surrounding area and enemies will be highlighted. * Madness soldier: in some game modes, players can gain enough points to plays as one of God of Madness's soldiers. ** Primary weapon: bow and arrow. ** ability 1: *work in progress ** ability 2: *work in progress ** ability 3: *work in progress Illuminati * Customized Illuminati soldier: players have different options for making a custom character for this faction. However, the customizations are limited to the coloring of the uniform. The primary weapon is a standard Illuminati riffle. The secondary weapon is an Illuminati pistol. Players can choose three abilities. * Illuminati General: in some game modes, players can earn enough points to play as an Illuminati General. ** Primary weapon: Illuminati pistol ** ability 1: Sword. When activated, the Illuminati General switches to using his sword. The player can deactivate the ability at any time to switch back to the pistol. ** ability 2: Health Boost. Gives temporary health boost to the player and surrounding teammates in a certain radius when activated. ** ability 3: Orbital strike. Calls in an orbital strike on a targeted area when activated. ** Alternate Appearances: Players can equip different appearances for Illuminati Generals *** Illuminati Admiral * Hunter: in some game modes, players can gain enough points to play as a Hunter. ** Primary Weapon: Hunter Staff. Staff can fire laser bolts out of it. Staff is also used for melee. ** ability 1: *work in progress ** ability 2: *work in progress ** ability 3: *work in progress ** Alternate Appearances: players can equip different appearances for Hunters. *** Hunter Commander *** Elite Hunter Empire of Eternal Darkness * Customized Empire of Eternal Darkness soldier: All Empire of Eternal Darkness soldiers look the same but players can choose to give them different primary and secondary weapons. Players can also choose three abilities. * Goblin Cultist: in some game modes, players can gain enough points to play as one of Demogoblin's Goblin cultists. ** Primary Weapon: dark magic blasts. Claws also used for melee. ** ability 1: *work in progress ** ability 2: *work in progress ** ability 3: *work in progress * Undead Spartan: in some game modes, players can earn enough points to play as an undead Spartan. ** Primary Weapon: Spear. The Undead Spartan uses the spear as a melee weapon. When blocking, the Spartan uses his shield. ** ability 1: Spear throw. When activated, the player can throw the spear at an enemy. ** ability 2: Close Range. When activated, Spartan switches from spear to short sword. ** ability 3: *work in progress Wiccans * Customized Wiccan: Players can customize how their wiccan looks. Both primary and secondary weapons can also be customized by the player. Both are magic themed. Players can choose three abilities. Insectants * Customized Insectant soldier: Players can customize appearances. Both primary and secondary weapons can be customized by the player. The player can also choose three abilities. Reptoids * Customized Reptoid soldier: Players can customize how their Reptoid looks. Both primary and secondary weapons are able to be chosen by the player. The player can choose three abilities. Playable Heroes Heroes can be unlocked through gaining points in some game modes. Wardrone * Weapon: Wardrone's two swords * ability 1: Lasers. Wardrone switches to his wrist guns to shoot lasers. This ability stays in effect until the player chooses to switch back to the swords. * ability 2: Flight. Wardrone is able to take flight for a brief period of time. * alternate appearances: ** helmetless ** Fake Wardrone (included in a DLC) Cyborg Wardrone * Weapon: Cybernetic guns. While blocking, Cyborg Wardrone will create an energy shield. * ability 1: Sword. Cyborg Wardrone switches his hands from guns into swords. This ability stays in effect until the player wants to switch back to the guns. * ability 2: Flight. Cyborg Wardrone is able to take flight for a certain amount of time Crimson Knight * Weapon: Crimson Knight's sword. Ultimate Warrior * Weapon: 2 swords. * ability 1: Guns. Ultimate Warrior switches to using two pistols. Tis ability stays in effect until the player toggles it off. * Alternate Appearances: ** no helmet ** cloaked (included in a DLC) ** Evil Warrior (Included in Evil God of Madness and Evil Warrior DLC) God of Madness * Weapon: Purple fire. Shoots out blasts of purple fire at enemies. * ability 1: sword. God of Madness uses a sword. This ability stays active until the player toggles it off. * ability 2: regenerate health. When activated, God of Madness regenerates his health. * Alternate Appearances: ** Evil God of Madness (included in Evil God of Madness and Evil Warrior DLC) Demon * Weapon: fire. Shoots blasts of fire at enemies. * ability 1: sword. Demon switches to using a sword. This stays active until the player toggles it off. Rey * Weapon: Light magic. Rey uses light magic to shoot at opponents. * ability 1: Rey's sword. Rey switches to using a sword. This ability stays active until it is toggled off by the player. Timeline Master Playable Villains Villains can be unlocked through gaining points in some game modes. Warlord * weapon: Warlord's four swords. * ability 1: energy. Warlord switches to shooting green energy from his hands. This ability stays active until toggled off by the player. * alternate appearances: ** Old Illuminati colors (included in Illuminati appearances DLC) Supreme Hunter * Weapon: Supreme Hunter's sword. * ability 1: Supreme Hunter's pistol. Supreme Hunter switches to using his pistol. This ability stays active until toggled off by the player. * alternate appearances: ** cape ** battle damage ** Old Illuminati colors (included in Illuminati appearances DLC) Evil Wardrone * weapon: Evil Wardrone's sword. * ability 1: dual wield. For a certain amount of time, Evil Wardrone will use both swords to fight. Steinbeck * weapon: Steinbeck's staff. Staff can shoot blasts of energy out for ranged attacks. The staff can also be used for melee attacks. Taluk * weapon: Taluk's sword * ability 1: Weak spot. Taluk's skills allow him to see his opponents weak spot. Taluk deals more damage with his sword for a certain amount of time. * ability 2: Pistol. Taluk switches to his pistol. This ability stays active until the player toggles it off. Reptoraptor * weapon: dark matter swords * alternate appearance: ** armored Lord Marlus * weapon: Dark Energy Illuminati Supreme * weapon: Illuminati Supreme's sword. Nightmare * Weapon: Red lightning. * alternate appearances: ** Emperor Nightmare ** human form Demogoblin * weapon: flaming demonic sword * ability 1: lightning. Demogoblin switches to shooting off red lightning for a certain amount of time. * ability 2: fire. Demogoblin shoots blasts of fire. This ability stays active until the player toggles it off. * alternate appearances: ** blue suit ** human form ** armored DLC * '' ''Evil God of Madness and Evil Warrior DLC. Adds the appearances of Evil God of Madness and Evil Warrior. * Illuminati Appearances. Provides more customization options to Illuminati soldiers. Also includes the variant appearances of Warlord and Supreme Hunter with their old Illuminati colors. Category:Video game